


The Unbinding Of Shirogane

by LazlosLulls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Allura is DoneTM - Freeform, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), F/M, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Bondage, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Vague setting, a dislocated shoulder is a good substitute for prosthetic right?, handjob, making lemonade out of lemons, messed up sex ceremonies, referenced exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazlosLulls/pseuds/LazlosLulls
Summary: It's the last day Allura will be in the Galran territories, now she just has to figure out what to do with her 'gift'. After she's unwrapped him, of course.





	The Unbinding Of Shirogane

Allura retired to her room, away from the chatter and busywork of her fellow nobles. While the Galra had thrown a lovely ball, it had been a tiring week of diplomacy. At least, Allura thought as she ducked inside, she could go home after this. What was waiting for her made her stop in her tracks.

She saw his feet first, with cuffs on his ankles, connecting to a bar that spread him wide. A fake member was shoved into his hole, open and on display as if to entice her. His arms twisted behind him with long ropes that scraped against his nipples. His body was rippling with strong muscles and scars, a faint sweat built up as if he was there for a while. A spit soaked gag was in his mouth, when she caught his eye, he started to breathe rapidly through his nose.

This quiznak again.

Allura stopped herself from throwing her dinner plate to the floor. Instead she carefully placed it on her dresser and approached, talking in her calmest voice. “Hello. I would not like to take you. I will undo your binds and let you rest.”

Brown eyes were wide, still dark with arousal, but he gave a jerky nod.

Without another word, she reached behind his head, untying the gag first and flinging it to the end of the room. He starting gasping again, breathing easier. Clinically, she unbound his hands, humming and massaging his reddened skin. She removed the false penis before the spreader bar, believing that it would be easier. He answered her with a keening whine as she pulled out slow, frowning at the wrecked state of his hole. There seemed to be some white liquid, but not much to ease the passage. Allura’s flare of anger was put to good use as she tore off the ankle cuffs and rope.

The obvious bondage is off, but she still asks, “Is there anything else?”

Her bedmate tried to raise his right arm, grunted and clutched it with his other.

Allura cautiously pressed her hands to his arm and back, checking the bruises. “It seems to be dislocated. I’ll set it back, but this will hurt.” And she pulls.

He shouts, and that’s the most human sound she’s heard from him.

They fall back into the bed, gasping and sweaty like they had been servicing their carnal desires. Allura looked him over again, wondering if he’d fit in a spare nightgown, he was certainly tall enough, but his wide chest might be an issue. She lingered for a second, enjoying his abs while she could. There certainly wasn’t enough time to linger during their ceremonies anyway.

Her eye twitches at the final problem.

His cock was tall, still leaking, and she saw a thin band that she hadn’t noticed; stopping the blood from flowing, stopping his release. Trust Galrans to be torturous to their lovers. Allura reached for it, but he flinched, sitting up and trying to cover it with his hand and knees. It’s understandable, she thought. While they did have an arrangement during the ceremonies, sexual contact outside of that didn’t exist. Maybe if she addressed him differently. “Champion,” She said. “I’m going to release you from this. You don’t have to reciprocate.”

He stopped for a second before moving. His form uncurled, his good hand twisting itself in the bedsheets for stability. Some part of him must still be under his submissive state, as he didn’t talk; but a heavy sigh rushed from his lips.

She got close, checking the band again for any latches or knots. A finger pressed against the material, then underneath, feeling the stretchiness. Carefully, she edged it upward, making sure it didn’t catch on any hairs, then released him. She felt her heartbeat, one, two, but nothing happened. Well. Allura rolled up the sleeve of her dress, wrapping her hand around his hot member. Better do this herself. She pumped twice, gathering the slick precum from the tip as lube. He couldn’t jerk upwards, not in his state, but she imagined a jolt from him as she kissed underneath his head. Brown eyes were looking down at her tenderly. Then he exploded, hitting her forehead with sticky warmth. Another spurt landed near her mouth.

Suddenly there was a whine, and she was jerked upward by a hand. A tongue lapped up the mess on her face, leaving her sticky with spit. It was ticklish, and she snorted while he cleaned up her face. “Shiro! Shiro it’s fine!” she pushed him away. “I’ll get a towel. Relax, you don’t have to perform anymore.”

Shiro huffed, looking slightly distressed.

It was a struggle to leave, but she was able to come back with water, pain medicine and a towel from the adjacent bathroom.

The naked man in her bed gladly accepted the water and drank it, took the towel and cleaned himself. “Hey, Princess.” He said, voice raspy. He took the offered pain medicine and gulped down more water.

“Good evening, Shiro. How was your day?”

He grimaced, “Not…pleasant.”

It was unavoidable, but she asked as tactfully as she could. “With the way you were twisted, I doubt you put yourself in there. What happened?”

“It was punishment.” He admitted quietly.

“What? By their laws, I should have been consulted about this!” she let some anger into her voice. According to the Galra, sex slaves for the ceremonies are given to their masters; regardless of the master’s views on slavery. In the week that they’ve known each other, she’d been his jailer. A kinder one than the Galra, certainly, but she was the most recent hand of his imprisonment. In the halls of Altea, he would never have been a slave. She cannot refuse the ‘gift’ when she goes back home, to do so would insult the Galra. If you ask her, keeping slaves was an insult to life. “Why didn’t anyone inform me?”

“They thought you would be biased, or been too soft.” He supplied. “Or maybe they just wanted to have some fun before I left.” Shiro laughed bitterly. “I guess they were jealous of this morning.”

Allura remembered. Shiro was presented to her, bound as the ceremony required. He was stubborn, receiving orders a tad slower, not pushing it enough so that Galra witnesses would notice, but enough to stretch the session out. He had even come inside of her, which she corrected in magnificent fashion by making him clean her out with his tongue. Allura felt a twinge of passion remembering it, but she squashed it down. This whole ceremony was a mess of half consent and stubborn duty; it would be wrong if she assumed he felt anything.

She could at least use her knowledge for something. “I pushed you hard this morning, didn’t I? And the position they twisted you in was…rather like the ceremonies, right?”

“Yes?” Shiro said, uncertain.

“I have an idea. I’ll see if I can convince Sendak that the ceremony was completed. At the very least, you need a week of bedrest and cannot participate for the final time. I can bring you some books, if you need time alone.”

Allura started to move away, but he grabbed her hand. “No, please stay. It’ll distract me until the medicine kicks in.”

“Alright then.” Shiro kept looking at her, as if expecting more. “What?” she asked, rather sharply.

He shook his head. “Um. It’s just…you were biting your lip earlier. It was really cute.” Shiro’s face turned red, as if that was the most scandalous thing he’s seen her do.

“Oh.” She felt the blush rise to the tips of her ears. “Well. Let’s see if I can get you dressed.” She helped him into one of her widest night tunics, which only went mid-way down to his knees. Allura’s favorite comfy pants were sacrificed to the cause as well. She took a scarf and tied his arm into a resting position. “There.” Allura remembered the time. “That’s strange. Usually someone would be coming by to check on us right now.”

Shiro nearly choked on his sip of water. “Ah, it seemed that sometime in the night, most of the slaves escaped. A lot of them were menial servants around the castle.”

“That’s certainly a problem for the Galra. Good news that we’re leaving tomorrow!” She said cheerfully. At a bit of a loss of what to do, she tugged the blankets to his lap. “I suppose now we talk about what happens when we get back to Altea.”

“Yes. That would be...good."

She saw the abandoned dinner plate and gave it to him. Rather awkwardly, he used his free hand. Without a word she held the plate steady while he stabbed what he could with a fork. “Considering that you’re technically under my employ, it makes sense I at least accommodate to your skill set. Now, you said that you were a gladiator, correct?”

“Yes.” He had apologized the first night, about his scars. About that if they promised he was a virgin, they lied. That he was very close to another man, and that slavery was his sentence for seducing one away from a proper wife. Never mind that him and his lover did like all types.

“And I assume it wasn’t a coincidence that the nights I left you alone, the slaves just happened to obtain the supplies, knowledge, and leadership to break out?” she asked, innocently as possible. She knew his passing interest in maps wasn’t a coincidence.

He pursed his lips, wincing. “No.”

“And this morning-”

“Was a convenient opening;” he cut her off, “Most of the slave keepers’ show up when it’s our turn. I was a troublemaker, of course they want to see me broken.” Shiro said flatly. “I apologize if that confused you.” He held out the empty plate.

Allura took it, smiling. “It just helped me understand a little more about who you are.”

His head bowed, “...not anyone worth this. I don’t even know if anyone made it out.”

A hand gingerly touched his shoulder, “Shiro…you gave them a chance to get their lives back.” Deep brown eyes stared quietly into hers, “That’s more than what they had in a very long time.” Some of the tension wore out of his shoulders. “Here’s what I know about you:” and she listed them on her fingers, one by one. “You can fight, but you don’t, and you don’t seek out fights for no reason. You’re able to organize a varied group of peoples into a common cause. You essentially sacrificed yourself for people that could never repay you. You’re smart enough to take orders, but still question them and subvert them to your advantage.” She snapped her fingers for effect. “What do you say about becoming a Paladin?”

Shiro’s mouth was open, gaping, as she saw the gears in his head turn. Surely, if he’s been sneaking around, he hasn’t missed the connotations of the word. Paladins were pure, true defenders of justice that do not falter. They swear loyalty to their ideals, train furiously and fight to protect the people. Shiro was a fantastic choice; he could either embrace his origins, or hide them, it didn’t matter much to her.

He was still quiet.

She kept talking. “If you don’t feel up to the position, the least I can do is give as much of your life back as I can. You can heal at Altea, train with the knights, study the stars, care for the animals, or read through the entire library if you choose. The Galra will ask and we may have to demonstrate, but it’s not all of the time.” And if she asks for his help to topple the Galra regime, well, she’d doubt that he’d refuse.

Shiro's brows knitted, “Are you asking me to live with you?” and a laugh bubbles up from him, a light, quiet thing. “It feels like we’re doing this backwards.”

“There’s not much more intimate we can go, since I claimed both of your holes in one morning.” This whole week has been messy, being bound together by choices they made. “Better to pick a starting point and see how we grow.” It was better for them both to step back, in case the feelings he has are temporary. At least she could watch him from afar, help him develop into a loyal advisor.

Shiro must have seen that thought on her face, because he asked, “Allura?” and his hand reached around, cupping her face. There was a light pressure on her lips, a soft and quiet yearning. His blush spread down to his collar, she found as he moved back to a safer distance. “I’d…like to see how we’d grow together.”

Allura smiles, letting him lean on her for support. “I’d like that too.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> (Also, after Shiro and Allura do get slavery outlawed and start going after institutions/people that still keep slaves, and Shiro is officially unbound, like IMMEDIATELY he’s going to drop to his knees and ask if he can be Allura’s husband. Galra history books will probably look upon this as ‘sleeping your way up’, but …eh. He’ll deal.)


End file.
